Winx Club families on Christmas vacation!
by SaraDoll8
Summary: It's been years since the couples have seen eachother. By now they all have kids and there own life, some even taking on the title of King and Queen. Now after about 18 years they decided to spend Christmas holidays together along with there kids. The kids never met, so take a look at the friendship, anger, yelousy... they experience. FULL summery INSIDE! I hope you enjoy :)
1. Melody, Linphea and Solaria families

**Summery:**

**It's been years since the couples (MusaxRiven, StellaxBrandon, LaylaxNabu, BloomxSky, FloraxHelia) have seen eachother. By now they all have kids and there own life, some even taking on the title of King and Queen.**

**Now after about 18 years they decided to spend Christmas, no actually the whole month of December and maybe January together along with there kids. The kids never met eachother but they're about to. **

**There sepndind the Hollidays on the planet of snow called Whitemiss. There they will find friendship, love, jelousy, joy, anger…**

**Join them on there holliday adventure!**

**Here are the families:**

**-Musa and Riven: Mason (17)**

** Duncan (15)**

** Gerard (14)**

** Gemma (14)**

**- Stella and Brandon : Julie (16)**

** Frankie (14)**

**-Tecna and Timmy: Brady (16)**

** Jake (14)**

**-Flora and Helia: Lilian (17)**

** Percy (16)**

** Ophelia (15)**

** -Bloom and Sky: Caleb (18)**

** Cornelia (16)**

** Stephanie (14)**

**P.S. When I write space ship I mean that thing that looks like a space ship that the winx and specialists travel with.**

**OK you can read now read :)**

"Come on Gemma the space ship leaves in 15 minutes and you're the only one not ready yet!" Riven yelled to his youngest child and only daughter. In 15 minutes they'll be on there way to Whitemiss for Christmass vacation, with there old friends from Alfea and Red Fountain. The idea was Flora's, she stumbled upon there old pictures when she was cleaning her house and decided that they have to meet up. All of them had plans during the summer, so they thought that the next best thing is Christmass holidays! The kids aren't that excited since they didn't have a say in it, but still went along with it.

"Actually, I'm right here" an annoyed Gemma said from the car. She was never the tipe of girl to take forever to get ready. The reasons for that are: 1. She doesn't wear make-up (a lot of time saved) 2. She doesn't care what she wears because she likes everything in her closet equally and 3. She has 3 brothers in the house telling her to hurry up.

"Then who's still in the house?" Riven asked her angry.

"Mason, he's currently putting on his -I assume- 5th can of hairspray" Gemma told her dad and he just facepalmed. Musa came out of the house with the last suitcase.

"Why are you facepalming honey?" she asked her husband. He gave her the look that said 'ask someone else'. And so she looked at Gemma.

"Mason is taking forever like allways and dad's about to let smoke come out of his ears" Gemma told her mom while scrolling through her phone.

"I'll get him, but where are Gerard and Duncan?" she asked already walking back inside the house.

"In the car sleeping!" Gemma yelled at the top of her lungs. Her brother shot up as if lightning hit them. They were both sleepy because they were the first two to get ready.

"Not anymore" Gerard said annoyed.

"Move over stupidy I gotta go to the bathroom" Duncan said shoving Gemma to the side so he could get out of the car, since he was sitting between the twins. He almost put his foot on the ground when Riven stopped him.

"No way, we're running late allready, thanks to your brother, so no one is leaving this car until we get to the space ship« Riven said. Duncan sat back down annoyed and Gemma ruffled his medium length, half shaved midnight blue hair **(this is his exact hairsytle:** **, and earing)** playfully and layed her head on his shoulder. He thn layed his head on her's, after quickly fixing his hair ofcourse. They insult eachother and all that, but are the closest out of the siblings.

Riven heard the door open and went over to Musa and Mason.

"If I remember right I said 'infront of the house at 10 a.m.' not 10.30!" Riven half said and half yelled at Mason. Musa shooke her head and went in the car.

"Sorry dad, gotta look good for the girls at the resort" Mason said as they to got in to the car. Mason was the tipe of guy that really care about what people think of him, apperance wise. He has Musa's dark blue hair, shaved at the sides that he wears up in quiff style evryday. He has that fun, nice guy look that girls on Melody somehow can't get enough of.

"You'd need another half our to look good" Gerard said.

"Right now you look decent" Gemma finished as Duncan put both his hands out and formed fists that Gemma and Gerard bumped.

"Guys stop, Mase you look prefect" Musa told her eldest son. She always compliments her children on how handsom, beutiful, prefect, cute ect., they are. She's closest with Mason ever since he was little they have been really close. But the closest bond in the family goes to Riven and Gemma. Always has and always will be.

"Thanks mom, hey I'm gonna sit in the last row, anyone gonna join me?" Mason asked.

"No" Everyone else said in unision. Mason sat in the back with a big grin. He always prefered the back over the front. And he likes to sit alone so he can listen to his music without anyone bothering him.

"Hey dad how many of us did you say are staying at the resort?" Gemma asked her dad.

"Um I think 23" he answered her.

"24 actually" Musa corecetd him.

"Big difference" Duncan and Riven said sarcasticlly.

"Yes it is!" Musa and Gemma said back.

Ophelia, Percy and Lilian have been looking at pictures of there parents friends's kids since they left Linphea. They like the idea of spending the hollidays with new people and they all hoped that everyone is nice.

"Wait, stop here!" Percy yelled to Ophelia, that had the computer/projector thing in her lap. The current picture was of a girl with pastel pink hair, in a bun on each side of her head, big brown eye, pale skin wearing only a long printed men's shirt with fuzzy black socks. She was standing infront of a giant window with lightning in the background.

"Mom who's she?" Percy asked his mom very eager to hear the answer. Flora made her way to her kids and stepped behind them to get the full view od the girl.

"That's Gemma, Musa and Riven's only girl -" She answered her son with a sweet smile on her face "- cute isn't she?" She asked nudging Percy.

"She's beautiful, are there any other pictures of her?" He asked.

"Is she the fairy of lightning or is this just a creative picture?" Ophelia asked.

"Go to the mape I made for Riven and Musa, it has all of there kids's pictures there and yes she is the fairy of lightning" She said making her way back to Helia.

"Open the picture of her and a guy with magenta hair" Helia told Percy and he did just that. The picture popped up. Gemma was sitting on the guys lap with his arms wraped accros her chest. They both have the same smile and eyes. Percy knew exactly who that is.

"Who's he?" Lilian asked trying to wrap her brain around it. She was the tipe of girl that's super book smart, but when it comes to normal things like this, she can be kinda dumb or slow about them.

"Seriously? If the age difference wasn't as abvious as it is I'd think they were twins. Who do you think it is?" Ophelia said to her sister. She looked even more confused than before.

"It's her dad, Riven" Flora answered for Lilian. Percy was examining the man in the photo. 'He doesn't look that scary or overly protective' he commented in his head.

"Word of advice son, make him like you before you hit on her" Helia said looking back at Percy.

"Why?" He asked his parents.

"Let's just say he loves Gemma more than life" Helia explained. It was true Riven would do anything and everything for his princess and Helia was very aware of that. Riven actually calls Gemma 'Princess' so she doesn't forget that that's what he sees her as. Even though she isn't one.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said scrolling throught all the pictures while pulling his hand through his thick, messy, short brown hair.

"Ophelia did you take your art things with you?" Helia asked her. She got the art talent from her dad at a very early age. She mostly draws people: realisic and cartoony.

"Yea, there in a seperate suitcase. Why?" She asked her dad.

"I was thinking about teaching you how to draw the snowy view" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Sure dad" Ophelia told him, but she –unlike him- had a small smile on. That's her problem and weakness. Saying no to her dad. She loves the fact that he allways wants to teach her something new, but she wants to stick to drawing people.

"Great" He said back to her.

"Why don't you just tell him you don't want to?" Lilian whispered to her as soon as she saw the expression on her sister's face.

"You know I can't, It always means so much to him" she whispered back to Lilian.

"Fine, do whatever you want" Lilian said and started reading the book 'The perks of being a wallflower' for the 100th time now probably. It's her favourite book and movie. See Lilian is the quietest of the three siblings, but when it comes to speking your mind, she definetly does so. Usually when her personality is described to someone that hasn't met her yet they picture a stereotypical nerd with glasses, zits and a horrible taste in style. She is actually quite different, she has waist long dark brown hair, very tanned skin, big green eyes and an amazing unique style.

Ophelia on the other hand has that nerdy look. Big nerdy/geeky glasses, shoulder lenght messy midnight blue hair and a cute kinda school girl style. But she's comepletely diffrent from her outside look. She loves agood laugh, some pranks and a lot of fun. She's definitly not shy or quiet. She just like's to make people happy.

When the Solarian royal family arrived on Whitemiss Frankie realised that it's VERY cold on the planet of snow. Duh! She started to squeeze next to her dad for more warmth. He noticed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You know, I think if you'd wear even more ripped tights and shorter shorts you'd be a lot warmer" he told his youngest daughter. She thought that ripped tights, shorts, a sweater, scarf, boots and a leather vest was enough to wear on the coldest planet in the magic dimension. She thought wrong!

"Thanks dad, I can always count on you for the sarcastic remarks" Frankie told her dad.

"Good, so pleas tell me you have warmer things packed in your suitcases" he begged her. She gave him a big nod. Then she spotted the giant revolving door of the resort there staying at. She sprinted inside.

"Slow down honey" Stella told Frankie as she, Brandon and Julie joined her inside.

"Wow, I knew this resort is one of the top 3 biggest resorts on Whitemiss, but this is seriously gigantic" Julie said looking at the place in awe. The resort has thousands of rooms, 20 different tipes od restaurants, arcades, a very big amount of stores, and a lot more things. Right now there are Christmas decorations all ovet the place and ofcourse a giant Christmas tree in the center of the huge lobby.

"Yup, only the best form my little girls's Christmas vacation" Stella said hugging both her daughters. Stella is the kind of mother to give only the best to her daughters.

"Plus it's snowing, we could go skiing or snowboarding with rest anytime we feel like it" Brandon said happily.

"Do all the others like the snow?" Frankie asked taking a seat on one of the sofas.

"No actually Gemma, Caleb and Cornelia hate the snow, you do too don't you?" Stella told them. Frankie nodded as an answer to her mom's question.

"Do you know why they hate it?" Julie asked interested, as she tooke a seat next to Frankie. Stella and Brandon sat on the sofa opposite them.

"Well Cornelia is alergic to it –she gets red spots on her legs-, Caleb hate's winter in general, Gemma like's the cold, but for some reason she can't stand the snow" Brandon explained to his girls.

"It's a shame that Cornelia alergic now, she used to be a top competitor at skiing competitions" Stella added to Brandon's explanation.

"Mhm, so can we go to our rooms and unpack, or do we have to wait for the rest of them" Frankie asked.

"Yeah and do we pick the roommates ourselfs or did you guys do it allready?" Julie asked right after Frankie finished. Stella and Brandon looked at eachother. Brandon was the first to speak.

"We chose who you get to stay with" he said. Frankie and Julie gave eachother a look.

"Just take this card to the reception and they'll give you your keys" Stella gave Julie the card and the girls made there way to the desk.

"I just hope there won't be any problems with the room sortings" Brandon said looking over to Stella after his daughter disappeared in the crowd.

"Don't worry honey everything's gonna be fine" Stella told Brandon with a reassuring kiss.

**Ok so this is it for now **

**Until now you have met 3 families.**

**I tried my best to make the story funny and interesting. I hope the names of the kids didn't confuse you...**

**Please tell me your honest opinion!**

**I'll update very soon, in the next chapter you'll meet Tecna&Timmy's and Bloom&Sky's kids + some of them meeting.**

**I'd love it if you'd R&R, favourite or follow!**

**Love you 3**

**SaraDoll8**


	2. Almost reunited

**Hi I'm back with another chapter!**

**I'm gonna put the list of families in every chapter in case you forget who belongs in which family.**

**Here are the families:**

**-Musa and Riven: Mason (17)**

** Duncan (15)**

** Gerard (14)**

** Gemma (14)**

** - Stella and Brandon : Julie (16)**

** Frankie (14)**

** -Tecna and Timmy: Brady (16)**

** Jake (14)**

** -Flora and Helia: Lilian (17)**

** Percy (16)**

** Ophelia (15)**

** -Bloom and Sky: Caleb (18)**

** Cornelia (16)**

** Stephanie (14)**

**With the Erakylon Sparks family**

»Are we there yet?« A very bored Stephanie asked her dad –for what seemed like the 100th time- while he was flying there space ship. The Eraklyon Sparks family is the furthest away from Whitemiss, so by now the youngest daughter got very bored.

»YES! Now could you pleas quit with the same question already!« Caleb yelled at his sister. He on the other hand wasn't bored and was getting pretty tired from her nagging. He earned a stare down with Stephanie, something they allways do after yelling at eachother.

On one side was the handsome, 18 year old, long (and I mean over the shoulders long), curly, blonde haired, blue eyed, grunge clothes wearing Caleb. And one the other side a cute, red head with a high curly ponytail, sporty dressed, grey eyed Stephanie with braces.

»You guys and your stare downs, seriouslly it's so annoying just to watch« Cornelia said to her siblings while touching up her make-up. She had a natural look, while wearing a tight red dress, long black coat, high heels and her blonde hair naturally straight down to her waist, with bangs parted in the middle.

»You're not even watching us, you're too in love with your mirror to look away from it« Stephanie said back to her sister.

»She's right about that« Caleb added.

»Whatever« Cornelia said back shutting her compact closed.

»Why can't you guys get along for more than two days in a row?« Sky asked his kids.

»I can't help it if your other daughter is self centered and easily annoyed by little things« Stephanie was the first to speak up. Cornelia's mouth fell open.

»And I can't help it Stephanie is a mean person not caring about how she affects the people surrounding her« Cornelia retorted back. Stephanie being herself gave her a 'whatever' look.

There was a moment of silence.

»No comment« Caleb finally added. They were all looking at opposite directions now. Sky landed the vheicle and stepped infornt of the kids wih Bloom by his side.

»That's enough« Sky said sternly.

»But-« Cornelia wanted to say something but was cut off.

»All of you« Sky added looking her in the eyes. Sky and Bloom never had problems with there kids's frendship until they were all in puberty. Since the they realy coulden't go 2 days without some kind of fight. And it allways ended with them not talking for like half a week.

»Guys we both know you have issues, but you're gonna have to hold back your outbursts for the trip« Bloom explained to the.

»So you want us to pretend?« Caleb asked what all of them were thinking.

»No, we want you to get along and this vacation is the perfect opportunity-« Bloom started.

»You'll have new friends, more space from eachother and fun times, so don't ruin that with your constant fighting.« Sky finished. The kids all rolled there eyes.

»Do we all understand?« Sky asked.

»Yes« the kids mumbled under there breaths. Sky and Bloom looked at eachother.

»What?« Bloom asked leaning in closer to them.

»Yes!« They yelled this time, getting satisfied reactions from both Sky and Bloom.

»Ok then, grab you suit cases and take them to them inside the resort.« Bloom said walking over to Sky who already unloaded the suitcases from the space ship.

**With the Zenith family**

»Dad are there any technology stores in the resort?« Jake asked Timmy while putting his suit cases on the luggage carier in the lobby.

»Yes I think there're three, why? Timmy asked his 14 year old son, while tipping the bell boy.

»I forgot my battery charger for the camera back home, so I need to buy myself a new one« Jake explained ti his dad. Jake's main hobby is filming. He was always interested in filming so he tooke some classes and he always make's home movies.

»Oh ok , I think you'll be able to buy it today we were thinking about looking through some stores today anyway« Timmy told his son with smile on his face that jake returned.

»Well first we have to find the others and then we can talk abot what we'll do« Tecna said joining the conversation with Brady. Neither Brady nore Jake got there parent's love for all thing technollogy. Sure they have a compter, phone and TV like evryone else and they love it, but there not as interested in them as there parents are. Of course Tecan and Timmy don't mind, they just want them to be happy with whatever they want.

»It was just a suggestion honey« Timmy said putting an arm around his wives waist.

»Well I need to have my sides shaved so I know what my first stop is« Bardy said pushing back his already sleeked back, neck lenght, orange-brown hair. Both Bardy and Jake got Timmy's hair color, but Jake's hairsytle is diffrent than Brady's. He has his shoulder lenght (like Sky in the first seasons).

»I'll go with you, so are the rest even here yet?« Jake asked his parents.

»I think Bloom and Stella are here, Flora is gonna be a bit late and I don't know how Musa's doing her phone isn't reachable.« Tecna informed her family.

»I'll call Riveny, maybe her phone's just dead« Timmy told Tecna pulling out his phone and dailing Riven's number.

»Hey mate you close?...Ok…yeah…ok…what's with Musa's phone…haha…ok…see you then, bye.« With that Timmy ended the conversation.

»They'll be here at the same time as Flora and Helia, they'll meet up with us then« Timmy passed the information on to them.

»What's with Musa's phone?« Brady asked intrested because of his dad's loud laugh after he asked Riven the same question.

»They were driving to the space ship and Musa had her window open while talking on the phone, then there was a quick stop and her phone fell under some guys car.« Timmy told them. The boys all laughed.

» And what's so funny?« Tecna asked angry. She didn't like the fact that they were laughing at her best friends clumsiness.

»Come on mom it's funny, is she like a big klutz?« Jake asked them. Tecna shot him an angry look.

»No she's not, things just happen, there called accidents« Tecna said.

»Whatever you say mom, so can we wait for the rest the sitting down pleas?« Brady asked.

Timmy and Tecna nodded and lead them to the nearest sofas.

There they spotted…familiar faces.

»Stella, Bloom!« Tecna yelled running over to her frinds. Stella and Bloom opened there arms for Tecna to fit right in to a group hug.

»Tec!« Bloom and Stella yelled back in unision. The girls looked at eachother scaning how little they've all changed through the years. There styles stayed the same as when they were teens, just more mature and age appropriate.

»Timmy, about time, we though you'd be the first here« Sky greeted his friend with a man hug along with Brandon.

»We had a some problems at the Energy tower of Zenith, so we left the planet a little later than planned« Timmy explained.

»Same old Timmy, a good excuse for everything« Barndon commented and the parents let out a laugh.

»Mom, dad the receptionest said you have to sign the cards before they give us the keys« Frankie said interupting the laughter. At first she didn't even realise the other surrounding her parents.

»Oh, hi« She said to the rest with a big smile on her face.

»Well take care of it, hun« Stella told her.

»Well you girls have certainly grown since the last time Timmy and I saw you« Sky complimented Julie and Frankie.

»Well same goes to all of your kids« Brandon said looking at both Timmy&Tecna's and Bloom&Sky's children.

»It has been a long time« Caleb told them. Caleb si the only one that actially remembers his parent's friends since he is the oldest and spent some holidays with them. All the others exept for Mason and Lilian don't remember a single thing.

»True, so I bet you kids are eager to see your suits so we'll go and sign what we need to and you'll get your keys, ok?« Tecna asked them abot her plan. The kids nodded and ther parents agreed.

»Wait can we at least know who's sharing suits before we go?« Julie asked.

»Sure, both the girls and boys are in two, let's say groups« Tecna said.

»Frankie, Gemma, Ophelia, Stephanie are one, and Julie, Lilian and Cornelia are one« Brandon informed them. The girls looked satisfied.

»Now the boys, Caleb, Mason and Duncan are one, Gerard, Bardy, Jake and Percy second« Timmy informed the boys. They also doidn't seem to have a problem with it.

»Ok then we'll go to the receptionist's desk and you wait here« Bloom told them. The teens tooke a seat on the sofa's. There was an awkward silence in the beggining. Until someone the parents came back.

»So here are the keys-« Sky handed them to the kids »-your suit cases are allready in your rooms.« He added as they started walking to the elevators.

**With Frankie and Stephanie**

»Wow, this room is big« Frankie commented, after stepping into there room.

»With a capital b« Stephanie added. They shared laugh.

»Oh by the way I'm Frankie« Frankie said turning to Stephanie. Stephanie put on a smile.

»Stephanie or Steph, whatever you want, I don't care« She told her.

»Cool, so who's gonna share the couples bed?« Frankie asked sitting down on the window seat. Stephanie jumped on the bed in the corner f the room. Frankie observed her collage hoodie, leggings and combat boots, along with the fingerless gloves. She looked like a sporty girl to her. And she was right.

»I don't know let's just wait for the others to come and we'll decide then« Stephanie said looking up at the ceiling.

»Good idea, so what do you do for fun?« Frankie sarted a conversation and the girls learned some things about eachother.

Stephanie loves soccer and tenis, while Frankie loves gimnastics. Frankie loves mexican food, Stephanie Chinese. Stephanie listens to r'n'b while Frankie loves everything. They learned some more thing along with those.

**With Julie and Cornelia**

»Girl you have some balls for doing that« Cornelia told Julie. The girl started a conversation about hair. Julie told Cornelia thats he had waist long hair like her's for her whole life and then, this summer decided to cut it off into a buzz cut.

»Yeah I hear that a lot« Julie admited.

»Cuz it's true, damn I woulden't give up my hair for anything« Cornelia stated running her hands though her blonde hair.

»Thanks, so you think our other roommate's gonna be nice« Julie mentioned.

»She's Floar's daughter, my mom always says how nice and sweet Flora is« Cornelia informed her roomate. She nodded.

»Well let's hope she get's her attitude from her mom« Julie said as she started unpacking her suit case. Cornelia agreed. The girls started complimenting eachother's clothes, like girls do. They a very similar style, so they agreed to lend eachother there clothes.

They got on realy well for a first meeting.

**With Jake and Brady**

Brady and Jake already chose there beds. And then Jake started to teas Bardy immedietely.

»I saw you checking out the girl with the long blonde hair« he said while flipping through a magazine.

»You were checking them all out so don't even start with me« Brady retorted, while hanging his coat on the hanger.

»Well yea but you had that look that you do when you see a girl you really like, on the outside ofcourse« Jake explained.

»Fine she's hot I'm not gonna denie that, I'm just praying she's not a stuck up princess« He admitted to his little brother.

»I so know you bro-« Jake said proudly »- plus there all hot« he added.

»So which one do you like the best?« Brady asked walking to his bed.

»Don't know yet, I'm waiting for the rest« he said.

»Ok« Brady believed him. They rearly lie to eachother. Mostly they back eachoter with lies when one is in trouble. So they lie together not to eachother. True brothers.

**Ok so this is the end of chapter 2!**

**I didn't write about Caleb cuz right now he's still alone in his room.**

**In the next Chapter they'll all finally meet!**

**Expect a new chapter very soon!**

**Love you, thanks for reading R&R!**

**SaraDoll8 xoxo **


	3. Coffee run

I'm sooo SORRY for taking so long to update, but I really wanted to give you a good chapet not a sh*t one just to say I updated.

THANK YOU so much for the coments they really motivate me to eep writing so keep them coming if you want more.

I love all of you that read this and think it great.

So her's the next chapter.

Here are the families:

-Musa and RIven : Mason (17)

Duncan (15)

Gerard (14)

Gemma (14)

- Stella and Brandon : Julie (16)

Frankie (14)

-Tecna and Timmy: Brady (16)

Jake (14)

-Flora and Helia: Lilian (17)

Percy (16)

Ophelia (15)

-Bloom and Sky: Caleb (18)

Cornelia (16)

Stephanie (14)

**With the Melody family**

''YOU ARE SO DEAD!'' Gemma shouted at Gerard, after he threw a snowball at her. She was wearing her new leather jacket and told everyone before they left, NOT to ruin it. Of course Gerard being well Gerard her did the opposite. Then Gemma felt a pair arms wrap around her.

''Come on Ger, next shot'' Mason told his brother, while Gemma tried to geto ut of his grasp. So far she was failing.

''DADDY!'' Gemma shouted right as Gerard wanted to throw the snowball.

''Mason let Gem go and Gerard drop the ball'' he said after putting out all of there suit cases. His sons did what he said and Gemma ran to hug him.

''I love you'' she told him. He squeezed her and told her the same back.

''Look, Riven has a heart'' Everyone turned to the direction of the manly voice. The kids saw a tall men with long midnight blue hair in a side ponytail with bangs. Next to him stoode a beautiful taned women with long brown and honey blonde hair. A wide smile apeared on her face and there mother's face.

''Funny as always Helia'' Riven said to his old friend, laying one arm over Gemma's shoulders.

''Flora!'' Musa yelled as if Flora was standing on the other side of the planet and threw her arms over her friend. Flora gladly accepted the hug.

''Musa!'' She yelled just as loud. ''How was your flight?'' She asked. Musa looked at her family and replied. ''Interesting.'' Everyone laughed.

''Everyone this is Musa and her husband Riven, that's Mason, Duncan, Gerard and Gemma'' Helia told his kids. ''And this is Flora and Helia, with Lilian, Percy and Ophelia.'' Musa added.

They all greeted eachother and went into the resort.

''So when'll we be able to go to our rooms mom?'' Lilian asked Flora, interupting her conversation with Musa.

''Well Tecna told me everyone's already in there rooms so you can go now, Riven and Helia are coming over with the keys right now'' Musa answered pointing at the guys. ''Great'' Lilian said taking the key from Helia and headed to the room.

''Wher's she going?'' Gemma asked Percy. He turned around to face the girl he was drooling over just a few hours ago. She looked more beautiful in the flesh than in any of the pictures. A natural beauty with no make-up, just a pastel pink lipstick with gloss.

''Percy?'' She asked again. He realised he was staring and quickly answered her previous question. ''To her room dad and Riven brought the keys.'' He told. A smile formed on her lips.

''Cool, I wanna go to, you?'' She asked him. ''Yeah, let's go'' he said aswed and she locked her arms with his in a friendly way. Gemma is that kind of peron that loves to lock her arm with anyone she's with. She feels more comfortable that way and Percy knew it.

''I don't like Percy'' Duncan anounced to the teens left in the loby. He was giving Percy the biggest glare ever. And when he saw them standing that close with arms locked he tensed up.

''Let me guess he's the overprotective brother?'' Ophelia asked Gerard. ''Yeah he's always been that way about guys around her'' he told her.

''Well than him liking her isn't good I guess.'' She whispered to Gerard and Mason. They chuckled and shook there heads.

''Come on Dunc, we're sharing a room and lucky for Percy he isn't in it'' Mason told Duncan throwing an arm around his shoulder and heading to the elevators. ''Wait up guys!'' Ophelia called after them and pulled Gerard with her.

''I think they're going to get along amazingly'' Flora commented looking at them as they disapeared into the elevator. Helia nodded his head.

''You just better tell your son to not get too close to Gem'' Riven said after remembering how Percy and Gemma walked of.

''Dude I get how it is to see your princess with a boy, i have two, but I'm not gonna tell him not to like her or hang ot with her'' Helia told his best friend truthfully.

''He's a good kid Riven'' Flora added.

''He know's that, him and Duncan are just overprotective of her'' Musa told her friends as they also walked of to there rooms.

**In Frankie, Stephani, Ophelia and Gemma's room**

''Hi anyone in here'' Gemma asked as she and Ophelia enterd there room. They saw a redhead and pixie cut brunette laying on one of the beds chatting.

''Yup-'' Stephanie said popping the 'p' ''-I'm Stephanie and this is Frankie'' She introduced herself and Frankie to there new roomates. ''Hi'' Frankie added with smile turning the music they had on lower.

''I'm Ophelia, this is Gemma'' Ophelia informed them.

''So what are we talking about?'' Gemma asked jumping on the bed next to Frankie. Ophelia layed nest to Stephanie.

''If the boys here'll be cool, or just some arogant jerks'' Stephanie said and they all chuckled.

''Well my brothers do have there as*hole moments but there actually cool'' Gemma told her new friends. ''I have one brother but I don't get on with him that well, neither does my sister, we fight a lot, but maybe you'll see him differently, who knows?'' Stephanie also told them.

''Well I only have an older sister so I'm no help here'' Frankie informed them about Julie. They all nodded and looked at Ophelia. ''One brother, he's…well…him'' she said and they laughed at her inability to describe her brother.

''Come on he's nice, I've met he's hot'' Gemma said after the laugh. ''STOP, I don't need to hear how 'hot' my brother is'' Ophelia said putting air quotes along with the word' hot'. They chuckled and while Ophelia gagged.

''Hey do all of you love snow?'' Franie asked and they all nodded. ''You don't?'' Stepanie asked back.

''Not really I love the cold, but the snow just annoys me'' She admitted.

''Well than, when we'll be out you can hang with my brother and sister they don't like it either'' Stephanie told her.

''YESS! Finally people who get me!'' Frankie exclaimed and the girl laughed at her excitement.

**With Mason, Duncan and Caleb**

''This is suppose to be the map of this place?'' Mason wondered out loud. Him,Duncan and Caleb were trying to find a cafe on the map in front of them, the size of one of those rode side comercial posters.

''I can't even find where it says 'you are here''' Duncan added. People around them were starting to stare.

''Let's just ask someone, there staring as if we're alienes'' Caleb sugested and the guys nodded. Caleb walked over to a group of girls. One had long, wavey, brown hair, the next was a blonde with a buzz cut and the last one had long straight blonde hair. They were all facing away from him.

''Hey girls, can you help? Me and my friends here are a bit lost.'' Caleb said to all of them as one quickly turned around. His smile also quickly turned flat.

''Hi guys…Caleb'' Cornelia smiled as the other two girls turned around.

''Cornelia, Julie…and?'' he asked taking the unknown girl's hand and kissing it. He always did that if he found a girl cute. And in his eyes she was a lot more than just cute. Lilian blushed and told him her name. He opened his mouth to say something back, but Duncan beat him.

''Alright Romeo you can flirt with her later-'' he said and looked at Cornelia ''-do you know where we can get some coffee doll?'' he asked her.

''No we're actually looking for the same thing'' she told another ne of her new friends. Duncan let out a sigh in return and turned to Mason.

''I don't think we'll get coffee anytime soon dude'' Mason put on a thinking face as Julie pulled out her phone.

''Maybe my dad knows, he loves coffee'' she said and stepped away from them. ''How didn't I think of that?'' Mason and Caleb said at the same time.

''So I don't remember meeting you two'' Cornelia said. ''Yeah I'm Duncan and this is Mason'' Duncan introduced. ''Brothers?'' she added. ''Yup'' Mason said popping the 'p'.

''So turns pot my sister's on a coffee run, aparently everyone want's something to drink, she needs some help with the carrying so who want's to help?'' Julie asked after she joined them again.

''I'll go'' Duncan imidietley said. He remembered that the youngest Solarian princess is amazing. Like inside and out. When his friend described her to him he knew they'd get along. This was his chance to meet her. ''Where is she?'' he asked.

''On the 6th floor on the bench by the elevators'' she told him and and sent a text to Frankie telling her what they want to drink. After that Duncan left.

''What are we gonna do while we wait'' Lilian asked. ''I say we go to the lobby'' Caleb said and they all agreed.

**With Frankie and Duncan**

Frankie was sitting on a bench with 24 take away drinks beside her. She was scrolling through her phone when someone stopped right infront of her. She lifted her head to see a guy around her age smilling at her.

''I'm guessing you're Frankie'' he said. She looked at his confused.

''Yeah, how do you know?'' She asked and he let out a chuckle.

''You are the only girl here with a hundered coffee cups'' Duncan pointed out and then she let out a chuckle too. ''So you're the guy Julie sent to help me with the cups?'' Frankie said getting up.

''Yeah, I'm Duncan by the way'' He said and grabbed more than half of the drinks. She grabbed the rest and they started to walk to the elevators. ''Gemma's brother'' Frankie smiled pressing the floor number in the elevator.

''You've met?'' He asked. ''Yes, we're roomates, she's super cool'' Frankie told him. ''Well she get's that from me'' he said that in a fun cocky way that made Franie laugh. ''I bet she does'' she said after.

''This is the slowest elevator ever'' Duncan commented. They were on the 8th floor currently and they had to get to 14. Frankie turned her head showing off her neck tattoo that said 'Brandon' in her hand writing. Duncan was surprised.

''Is that real?'' He asked her when she turned around. ''Is what real?'' She asked him back with a confused look on her face. ''The tattoo on your neck'' Duncan said curiously.

Frankie took a sip of her coffee and answered. ''Yes, I also have my mom's name tattooed on the inside of my lip'' she started to explain ''I got grounded for 5 months after I did that, but I don't regret it'' she ended.

''That's really cool, I have Gemma written accros the inner side of my fore arm, 6 month grounding.'' He confesed to Frankie and they shared a laugh. ''I should've gotten 6 month too, but they liked the tattoo's so they tooke away a month.'' Frankie added. DING! The elevator doors opened.

''So where to first?'' Duncan asked looking into Frankie's hazel-brown eyes. ''Dad said that all the parents are on the balcony of you parent's room'' She told him and he spotted the door number of his parents.

''Over there'' he said nusgng her arm. Frankie knocked on the door and Riven opened it.

''Hi, let me guess Julie?'' Riven signaled them to get in. Frankie chuckled and shook her head.

''Frankie'' she said hugging Riven. ''You guys already look so much alike, I would be a lot easier if one of you had long hair'' he said taking his coffee. ''Well you can always tell us apart by her being a blonde'' Frankie reminded him. ''That's true and the tattoo's'' he said with wink.

''I see mom and dad already told you about that'' she rolled her eyes.''And showed pictures, they said that they actually like them now, but don't want to tell you so that you don't get more'' Riven told her and she looked completley surprised.

''Good to know, so these are your drinks and we have to get the other ones to the rest.'' Frankie told riven and he tooke them to the balcony.

''Let's hope they didn't decide to go on opposite parts of the resort, It'd take us 3 days to walk that.'' Duncan smiled hearing Frankie's laugh again. She was exactley what his friend described her as: fun, kind, sweet, beautiful and probably smart and by her apperance he knew she was a rock chick.

'Score' Duncan thought.

''Julie told me theyre all in the lobby, by the way you don't have to carry all of that'' she said trying to grab one of those things you get take away drins in. Duncan denied that.

''Yeah I do'' he answered. ''Well than It'd be cool to go shopping with you'' she said winking at him, meaning that he'd probably want to carry her bags. ''Babe, that'll only happen if get to see you try on the clothes '' he said with smirk in return. ''Deal'' she said looking him staright in to his grey eyes. ''Just tell me when'' he said in to her brown ones.

They walked of laughing. Frankie is a 100% sure that they'll be as close as two people can be by the end of winter break. Duncan made it his mission to take her on a date.

They'll both have to wait to see if any of that will actually happen.

**And so will you! Hahhaha**

**So I really hope you liked this chapeter I had a lot of fun writting it.**

**Please REVIW it and tell me honestly what you think!**

**BTW I'll update SOON! **

**Oh and tell me if you want longer chapters or maybe shorter or if you like the lenght it is now. PLEASE!**

**Love SaraDoll8**

**Xoxo**


End file.
